In industrial control technology, electric devices are frequently disposed in electrical enclosures, or switch boxes. The individual devices are disposed on mounting rails, such as a top hat rail, and can be connected to one another in series. Subsequently, the devices are hard-wired. A comb-shaped organizer is attached to the mounting strip to which the mounting rail is attached, to organize the connection lines of the devices. An associated mounting system is offered by the applicant, Friedrich Lütze GmbH, in 71384 Weinstadt, Germany and is known, for example, from DE 199 08 350 A1, DE 103 50 465 A1, DE 20 2010 011 620 U1, and DE 20 2008 015 309 U1.
DE 198 59 606 A1 discloses a quick-assembly hard-wiring system, comprising a mounting frame, to which the devices are attached, and device islands that can be attached to the mounting frame, which have top hat rail mounting rails.